The Two Soul
by Bima Ootsutsuki
Summary: Summary ada di dalam. Warn : Mainstream
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Two Soul**

 **Disclaimer : Dragon Ball, Naruto and Highschool DxD belongs to their respective owner/creator**

 **Summary : Sang kesatria yang sudah gugur bereinkarnasi dan menjalankan hidupnya. Namun musuh bebuyutannya kembali hidup dan jiwanya yang sudah lama terkurung kembali bangkit bersamaan dengan jiwa masa kininya.**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC for almost all the character, O.P almost Godlike SasuGoku, Mainstream and Almost stale storyline.**

 **Chapter 1 : The Return Of The Demon**

 **OoO**

200 ribu tahun yang lalu sebuah pertarungan yang dahsyat terjadi, pertarungan yang begitu dahsyat tersebut bahkan membuat terbelahnya benua menjadi 8 bagian. Pertarungan tersebut terjadi selama 1 bulan tanpa henti.

Pertarungan itu terjadi antara seorang alien dari bangsa Saiya dengan seorang Raja iblis yang berasal dari clan Lucifer. Raja Lucifer berniat untuk menguasai dunia tengah setelah dia berhasil menguasai dunia bawah dan dunia atas. Dia dengan mudah mengalahkan Zeus sang raja para dewa, namun dengan kekuatan terakhir yang di miliki oleh Zeus, sebuah meteor raksasa yang membawa seorang petarung handal dari planet lain dan dia memiliki nama Kakarotto.

Dengan permintaan terakhir sang dewa, di tambah dengan antusianya Kakarotto untuk melawan orang yang kuat. pertarungan itupun terjadi.

Pertarungan yang begitu dahsyat tersebut berakhir dengan gugurnya kedua orang yang sangat kuat tersebut.

Kakarotto menembakkan sinar seperti _Laser_ berwarna biru dan Raja Lucifer menembakkan sinar _Laser_ berwarna merah gelap. Kedua laser yang begitu kuat meledak hebat bahkan benua tempat mereka berdiri hancur berkeping-keping dan meninggalkan 7 benua saja. Tubuh mereka juga bernasib sama, tubuh kedua makhluk itu hancur menjadi potongan-potongan kecil di antara atom-atom.

 **OoOoO**

 **Somewhere In This World**

 **"Kakarotto, sebagai rasa terima kasihku kepadamu. Akan ku berikan dirimu kesempatan hidup satu kali lagi"**

Sebuah suara menggema di antara kegelapan absolut.

"Ah... Tidak perlu, kehidupan pertamaku sudah cukup"

 **"Maaf, namun aku memaksa"**

 **OoOoO**

 **Present Day**

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

 **Brag!**

Seorang remaja yang memiliki surai berwarna hitam bergaya emo terhempas ke lantai, remaja dengan _Nametag_ : Sasuke Uchiha. Itu terhempas ke lantai karena di dorong oleh seorang gadis bersama dengan _kru_ miliknya.

"Heh, rasakan itu Uchiha-Teme, itulah akibatnya jika kau dan wajah jelek, tubuh bau dan IQ rendahmu itu. Mencoba untuk mendekati ku" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut bob hitam.

 _Listen to me, you daughter of a devil bitch_ geram remaja laki-laki tersebut sambil bangkit dari tengkurapnya. Perlahan bangkit dan menatap gadis itu tepat dimatanya dengan sebuah tatapan yang tajam. "Pertama, aku tak ada niat untuk mencoba dekat dengan mu. Kedua, kau itu adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki sikap yang buruk sehingga menambah alasan bagiku untuk menjauhimu. Ketiga, _Fuck You, daughter of devil bitches"_ dan seketika sebuah genggaman tangan menghantam pipi kanannya.

Tubuh remaja itu kembali terlempar karena pukulan dari anak buah dari gadis itu -Genshirou Saji- "Sebaiknya kau memikirkan ucapanmu sebelum mengeluarkannya" Ucap remaja lelaki tersebut lalu menawarkan Kaichounya untuk pergi dan di jawab dengan anggukan kecil olehnya.

 _Cih... Kaichou, Buchou. 2 orang yang di panggil demikian begitu kejam kepadaku. Hanya karena aku mengucapkan apa yang kurasakan. Dasar primitive-minded daughters of devil bitches._

Beberapa jam berlalu tanpa kesan, jam pulang pun tiba. Sasuke Uchiha, berjalan pulang sendirian dengan plaster di batang hidungnya karena secara 'mengejutkan' patah oleh pukulan Saji.

Sasuke Uchiha, adalah anak dari salah-satu pasangan paling kaya di Kuoh, dengan sebuah perusahaan sebesar Uchiha Inc. Dan kepintaraan yang dimiliki oleh orang tuannya, IQ sebesar overall 93 adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Sasuke semenjak kecil memang suka menyendiri, dia suka memikirkan tentang berbagai macam intrik yang terjadi didunia, berbagai macam ketidak adilan yang terjadi di muka bumi, Sexism dan sebagainya. Membuat dunia yang yang adil, jujur, persamaan gender, kesejahteraan bersama adalah mimpinya.

Semenjak dia menjadi 'kekecewaan besar bagi keluarga' dia tak pernah lagi di dukung, di beri kenyamanan dan kepedulian keluarga. Jadi dia dengan sengaja dibuang ke plosok kota Kuoh dan tinggal di apartemen sendiri walau uang makan dan uang untuk membayar apartemen akan di kirim di setiap awal bulan.

"Hei, bocah!"

Khayalannya buyar ketika seorang om-om yang sedang memancing, dia menatap om-om tersebut sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kau. Kemari"

Mau tak mau Sasuke turun dan mendekati om-om tersebut.

"Ada apa om?" Tanyanya berusaha untuk sopan.

Om-om tersebut memukul-mukul tanah di sampingnya sebagai isyarat baginya untuk duduk.

"Tidak, terima kasih om. Rumah saya masih cukup jauh. Saya tak ingin sampai di rumah terlambat" jawabnya.

"Hah... baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengajak berbincang seseorang yang _penting_ tapi yah.." om-om tersebut terlihat kecewa, dan Sasuke pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Dia pulang melewati taman sebagai jalan pintas, kebetulan hari ini adalah hari dimana temannya Issei untuk berkencan. Dia mungkin saja dapat melihat mereka bersenang-senang untuk menyinari harinya.

Beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya dia sampai di taman, dan tak lama setelan di masuk ke wilayah taman dia mulai merasa keanehan.

 _Kenapa mendadak sepi?_

"Hihihihi, bermain pacar-pacaran dengan sangat menyenangkan Issei-kun. Namun Kemenangan bagi kaumku adalah yang utama" Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang gadis berbikini hitam sedang melayang dengan sepasang sayap mirip gagak yang tertawa halus di depan temannya Ise yang menatapnya dengan shok serta sebuah tombak berwarna merah yang menacap di dadanya.

"Ano.. " suara Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan gadis itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, manusia? Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dengan segera sebelum aku juga membunuhku" katanya dengan nada yang dingin.

Sasuke hanya melihat dengan mulut yang menganga tak dapat berucap apa-apa.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan dan berkata bahwa dia akan membunuh sasuke jika sasuke tak juga pergi.

Sasuke masih menganga seolah dia tersihir oleh sesuatu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau juga akan kubunuh" ucap gadis itu bosan dan melemparkan tombaknya Ke arah Sasuke.

Tombak itu melaju dengan cepat tepat ke arah jantung Sasuke, Sasuke yang baru sadar akan tombak itu berusaha untuk menghindar namun dia gelagapan dan malah tak bergerak.

 **Sring**

ketika tombak itu hanya berjarak kurang lebih 20 cm sesaat pupil mata Sasuke yang berwarna onyx berubah menjadi abu-abu.

 **Wush**

Sasuke berhasil dengan mudah menghindari tombak itu.

"WOAH" teriakan kekaguman keluar dari mulut Sasuke karena dia sendiri tak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

 _Yang barusan itu..._ gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan dengan segera meninggalkan taman tersebut dengan lingkaran sihir.

Melihat hal tersebut Sasuke langsing berlari dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah Issei sambil menelepon ambulan.

 **Some Hours Later**

"Arigatou naa... Sasuke, berkatmu aku dapat selamat dari kematian" ucap remaja berambut cokelat yang bernama Issei kepada Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sama-sama aku hanya membantu teman" dan percakapanpun berlanjut.

 **Somewhere In This World**

Dia sebuah hutan yang aneh dengan pohon-pohon yang amat tinggj dengan langit berwarna jingga, seseorang dengan jubah hitam berjalan dengan santai menembus hutan. Dia berjalan terus sampai kesebuah gua yang besar. Dia memasuki gua tersebut dan berjalan kedalam gua yang lembab dan gelap tersebut.

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah altar dengan tulisan Ibrani berwarna biru.

Dia lalu duduk bersedekap dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dengan gambar pentagram lalu membuat segel tangan dan mengucapkan dalam bahasa ibrani.

"קם את שחר לוציפר ולתקן את העולם מתכלה עם הכוח שלך." Tulisan Ibrani berwarna biru dan gambar pentagram pada kertas itu bersinar.

"Hahahahahaha... BANGKIT LAH WAHAI LUCIFER!"

 **DUARRR!**

 **T.B.C**

 **A.N : Yo, kembali lagi dengan Fic baru saya yang absurd nya minta ampun. Saya harap kalian suka (walau saya sendiri gak suka :v)**

 **Reviewnya di tunggu yak agar saya dapat memperbaiki fic ini di Chap-chap berikutnya.**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ Log Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

Title **: The Two Soul**

 **Disclaimer : Dragon Ball, Naruto and Highschool DxD belongs to their respective owner/creator**

 **Summary : Sang kesatria yang sudah gugur bereinkarnasi dan menjalankan hidupnya. Namun musuh bebuyutannya kembali hidup dan jiwanya yang sudah lama terkurung kembali bangkit bersamaan dengan jiwa masa kininya.**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC for almost all the character, O.P almost Godlike SasuGoku, Mainstream and Almost stale storyline.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **OoO**

Suara ledakan terjadi ketika pria dengan jubah itu mengucapkan mantra. Ledakan itu berasal dari luar gua.

"DIMOHON KELUAR, ANDA TELAH MEMASUKI DAERAH TERLARANG IBLIS! ANDA HARUS KELUAR. JIKA TIDAK,KAMI AKAN MEMAKSA ANDA" Seorang tentara memberikan peringatan dengan menggunakan megaphone.

Lama tak kunjung keluar, tentara tersebut memberikan isyarat bagi timnya yang berjumlah 4 orang untuk masuk.

Pria berjubah tersebut masih membaca mantra dengan cepat namun terpaksa harus terhenti ketika dia merasakan dinginnya pedang yang di arahkan ke lehernya.

"Anda harus berhenti sekarang" ucap tentara tersebut, pria yang masih duduk memutar kepalanya 180 derajat sehingga dia dapat melihat wajah tentara tersebut.

"Hihihi, sepertinya kalian melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang besar. HIHIHIHI!"

 **BLAARRR!**

 **Somewhere in this world**

Disebuah ruangan bergaya eropa, 4 orang sedang duduk di kursi dengan posisi membundar. atmosfer yang ada di ruangan tersebut cukup berat.

Ke-4 orang tersebut adalah para maou yang terdiri atas Sirzech Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuuka Beelzebub dan Falbium Asmodeus.

"Apakah kalian sudah mendengar kabar tentang seseorang yang telah menerobos gua Lucifer?" Tanya Sirzech basa-basi karena sudah pasti semua orang yang berada di Underworld mengetahui kabar tersebut, dan fakta bahwa gua itu meledak dan menghilangnya altar pemujaan Lucifer terdahulu sangat menggemparkan Underworld.

Tak ada yang menjawab, semua memasang wajah ketat. Bahkan Serafall yang biasanya bertingkah childish dan _nyeleneh_ sekarang tampak berfikir keras.

"Aku memiliki firasat yang begitu buruk, aku rasa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Kita harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan dan kita harus meletakkan cukup tentara untuk mengamankan wilayah yang lain" kata Serafall sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Kau benar" Ajuuka membuka suara, dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang mirip dengan remote. Dia lalu menekan sebuah tombol dan memunculkan sebiah peta virtual.

"Aku rasa kita harus meningkatkan keamanan di sini" ucap Ajuuka dan menunjukkan beberapa daerah yang memiliki tanda 'X' berwarna merah.

"Bagaimana dengan itu" ujar Falbium dan menunjuk sebuah daerah terpelosok di peta.

"Hm? Itu tempat apa itu?" Tanya Serafall.

"Itu adalah altar milik seorang pahlawan dunia, konon dia yang menghentikan Lucifer pertama untuk menguasai dunia. Namun karena banyak yang tak setuju dengan kegagalan sang Lucifer, altar tersebutpun di lupakan dan terbengkalai" jelas Sirzech kepada Serafall.

"Di tambah. Tak ada apa-apa disana, hanya sebuah patung berbentuk buku yang hanya dapat di baca oleh kaum dewa kuno" Tambah Ajuuka.

"Namun, ada ramalan bahwa ketika sang Lucifer ingin bangkit lagi, seorang remaja dari golongan terendah akan mengalahkan sang Lucifer dengan kekuatan yang merupakan perwujudan sang Kakarotto" Ucap Falbium menjelaskan ramalannya.

 **Ceklek**

Pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang wanita dengan surai berwarna putih dengan pakaian Maid.

"Maaf, mengganggu Maou-sama" ucapnya dan berjalan mendekati ke 4 maou.

"Ada apa Grayfia?" Tanya Sirzech kepada sang Istri sekaligus Queen peeragenya tersebut.

"Saya ingin memberikan sebuah informasi yang di berikan oleh Azazel-dono melalui surat. Melalui suratnya dia mengatakan telah merasakan kehadiran _sang pahlawan_ namun dia juga mengatakan bahwa _sang pahlawan_ belum membangkitkan kekuatannya, dan dia juga menganjurkan untuk meningkatkan penjagaan di wilayah perbatasan. Sekian" Ujar Grayfia menyampaikan surat yang ia terima dari Azazel.

"Jadi ternyata benar... Kalau begitu aku memiliki alat baru-"

 **Back To Sasuke In Kuoh**

Sasuke sedang berada di apartemennya, dia tengah berdiri menatap keluar jendela. Dia berada di lantai 4 apartemennya sehingga pemandangan lumayan bagus dari jendelannya.

Dia menatap pemandangan indah dengan pikiran yang berat, dia memikirkan tentang agama, tentang atheisme dan sebagainya. Dia merasa bingung tentang agama-agama.

Dia memijat keningnya pusing, memang ada yang berfikir tentang mempersatukan orang-orang beragama yang berbeda dengan perlakuan yang sama di kala SMA? Ya tentu saja ada, dia salah satunya.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Pintu apartemennya di ketok dan dengan cepat ia menjawab "Sebentar!"

Dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu sambil berfikir tentang siapa yang mau datang ke apartemen orang yang berada di plosok pada jam 2 pagi?

Dia membuka kunci pintunya lalu membuka pintu.

 **Ceklek**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah berdiri dengan beberapa remaja di belakangnya.

"Salamat Malam, Sasuke-san. Boleh kah kami masuk?" ucapnya dengan nada manis, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah datar. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kepada teman-teman yang ia bawa.

Dia dapat melihat beberapa orang yang sangat dia kenal, mengingat beberapa dari mereka sering terlihat atau memang populer.

Himejima Akeno sang Great One-sama, Yuuto Kiba sang _Ikemen,_ dan Toujo Koneko sang maskot.

"Silahkan masuk, Gremory-san" ucap Sasuke dan merekapun masuk, Sasuke menunjukkan tempat mereka duduk di sofa yang ia miliki, walau tak terlalu mahal sofa tersebut cukup nyaman.

Sasuke lalu menghidangkan teh bagi Rias dan teman-temannya. Dan setelah itu dia duduk di bangku kayu berhadapan dengan Rias.

"Jadi Rias-san, apa yang membawamu kesini?" Tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Kami ingin menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan dengan gaji yang cukup besar. Kurang lebih 20 juta Yen per tahun" ujar Rias, lalu menyeruput teh yang telah di berikan.

"Pekerjaan apa itu lebih tepatnya? Bukannya selama ini kalian selalu menghinaku karena IQ yang kumiliki?" Tanya dan sindir Sasuke.

Rias sedikit tertegun.

"Anda sebaiknya menjaga omongan anda" Kiba membuka mulutnya. Sasuke menatap Kiba dengan alis berdiri. Memang aku salah apa? Fikir Sasuke.

"Ekhem... pekerjaan itu adalah menjadi _**Iblis**_ " ucap Rias dan bersamaan dengan itu dari punggung ke 4 _orang_ tersebut keluar sepasang sayap kelelawar berwarna hitam.

Mata Sasuke melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Disaat begini pikirannya mulai kembali ke agama yang ia percaya. Dengan cepat dia membaca sebuah ayat yang ia hafal secara perlahan.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan mengganti ayat dengan ayat yang ada dengan agama lain yang dia tahu.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menaikkan alisnya. Tak ada ayat yang bekerja.

"Apa saja pantangan menjadi iblis?" Tanya Sasuke.

Rias tampak berfikir sebentar.

"Kau tak boleh berfikir tentang _Sang Pencipta_ ataupun berdoa serta tak boleh mendekati tempat-tempat berbau agama. Seperti Gereja, dan sebagainya" ucap Rias.

"Kan ku fikirkan tawaranmu, Rias-san" jawab Sasuke singkat, Rias lalu melihat kepada peeragenya lalu memerintahkan mereka untuk keluar.

Peeragenya mengangguk cepat dan meninggalkan Rias dan Sasuke berdua.

Rias mulai merasa canggung, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun dia kesulitan untuk mengucapkannya. Dia pernah benar-benar mempermalukan laki-laki yang berada di depannya itu.

"Aku yakin kau ingin meminta maaf, bukan?" Sasuke membuka suara sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah jendela dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Be-benar. Sasuke-Kun" ucap Rias pelan.

"Rias. Kemarilah" perintah Sasuke, Rias melihat ke arah Sasuke lalu dengan segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lihat" tanya Sasuke yang masih melihat pemandangan kota Kuoh di malam hari.

"Aku ... melihat sebuah pemandangan kota" jawab Rias masih dengan nada pelan.

"Salah, maksudku benar. Tapi sebenarnya yang kau lihat hasil ciptaan manusia dengan pemikiran yang diberikan oleh Tuhan, jika bangunan yang berdiri di sana hancur. Kau memang bisa memperbaikinya namun itu semua takkan sama lagi. Itu takkan sama bahkan jika kau membangun mereka persis seperti yang asli namun itu takkan sama. Karena yang asli memiliki ingatan dan emosi sedangkan yang baru hanya bangunan kosong yang dibuat menyerupai." Ucap Sasuke sok pintar meski begitu Rias mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Sasuke.

Secara perlahan air mata jatuh dari mata indah milik Rias. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Kau tak mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Rias sambil tertunduk, air matanya terus mengalir membasahi lantai.

"Maaf Rias. Tapi, hatiku yang telah kau sakiti belum mau sembuh. Mungkin jika kau mau kau bisa menunggu untukku untuk sembuh. Atau kau bisa mencari ratusan pria lain. Lagipula kau itu iblis" Kata Sasuke. Hati Rias terasa hancur mendengarnya, hatinya hancur mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari lelaki yang dulu ia cintai meski ia pernah mempermalukan pria itu ketika ia mendapat sebuah tunangan yang begitu kaya dan overall lebih baik dari Sasuke.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Pernikahannya di batalkan dan dia di tunangkan dengan pria lain yang dia tak suka. Dia kemari berharap Sasuke mau memaafkannya dan berharap bahwa dia dapat kembali lagi dan menikah lebih cepat sebelum pernikahannya dengan orang yang tak ia cintai tersebut terjadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas 'kebaikan'mu malam ini. Selamat malam" ucap Rias lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih menatap keluar jendela tak terasa liquid cair juga mengalir dari matanya, dia tak tega mengucapkan hal-hal tersebut kepada seorang gadis. Terutama mantan pacar yang masih ia cintai. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Rasa sakit yang ia sebabkan membuat Sasuke harus mengucapkan itu semua.

"Lagi pula. Aku hanya manusia bukan?"

 **Tomorrow**

Seperti hari-hari biasa. Sasuke pergi sekolah, belajar dan kena marah. Hal itu selalu terjadi berulang-ulang dalam kehidupan pendidikan Sasuke. Dia selalu berfikir mengapa gurunya selalu memarahinya ketika tak mengetahui suatu hal padahal sebagai guru sudah tugas mereka untuk mengajar murid sampai pintar. Dan jika murid tak mengerti dalam satu kali pertemuan, ajarkan lagi di pertemuan berikutnya. Sasuke benar-benar tak habis fikir tentang hal-hal itu.

 **Break-Time**

Sasuke tengah duduk di bawah pohon didekat lapangan olah raga Kuoh, dia seperti biasa selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang tak biasa. Sesaat dia kembali mengingat tawaran Rias untuk menjadi Iblis, namun dia rasa dia akan menolak tawaran tersebut mengingat dia masih dalam tahap mencari sebuah kebenaran di sebuah Agama. Dan dia rasa menjadi Iblis adalah hal yang tak tepat untuk saat ini.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, dia seketika menyipitkan matanya, itu adalah Issei yang tengah berjalan santai mendekatinya. Menurut dokter Issei baru dapat pulang setelah 1 bulan. Namun, dia malah melihat Issei di sekolah?

"Issei?"

"Yo, Sasuke. Aku sudah sembuh setelah Gremory-Senpai menyembuhkanku dengan alat yang sangat canggih" ucap Issei senang.

"Sasuga orang kaya" balas Sasuke masih menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa kau di tawari pekerjaan oleh Rias?" Tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Yap. Dan aku menerimanya. Gajinya sungguh besar. Aku bakal kaya, eh kau mengetahuinya? Kalau begitu kau tahu bahwa Rias-senpai adalah..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi tenang saja aku tak akan membocorkan masalah ini kepada siapapun" Jawab Sasuke. Dan percakapan kedua orang tersebut berlanjut.

 **In The Absolute Darkness**

"Hmm... hal-hal menarik bakal terjadi dalam waktu singkat, aku sudah merasakannya namun tubuh ini tak memberikanku akses. Kurasa aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar"

 **Back To Sasuke.**

Sasuke sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang namun dia di cegat oleh kelompok Sona.

"Apa lagi yang kalian inginkan huh?" Tanya Sasuke sambil bersedekap dada. Sona berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"KURANG AJAR!"

 **Plaak!**

Dunia seolah masuk ke dalam Slow-Motion dengan Sasuke yang membelalak tak percaya. Dia sedikit terhuyung kebelakang dan memegang pipi kanannya yang memerah setelah di tampar oleh Sona.

"MENGAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU PADA RIAS!?" Bentak Sona, Sasuke masih memegang pipinya yang perih sambil menatap Sona dengan datar. Matanya yang gelap seolah tak perduli dan membuat Sona semakin marah.

"KATAKAN ALASAN MU KEPARAT!" Bentak Sona kembali dan kali ini Sona meremas kerah seragam Sasuke.

"Lepaskan" Ucap Sasuke pelan. Dia masih memasang wajah datarnya sehingga membuat Sona semakin kesal dan dari meremas kerah menjadi mencekik leher Sasuke.

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN!"

 **DUAG!**

Dunia kembali ke fase Slow-Motion. Sasuke menghantamkan punggung tangannya kepipi kanan Sona hingga dia terhempas ketanah dengan kuat.

"KAICHO!" Anggota Osis dengan cepat berlari ke arah Sona dan Saji langsung menerjang Sasuke, dan dengan tendangan yang kuat ke perut Sasuke sukses membuat Sasuke terlempar sejauh 2 meter.

 _Keparat, dunia ini memang sangat tak adil. Fuck this shit._

Secara perlahan pandangan Sasuke mulai menggelap. Secara sesaat pemandangan yang aneh muncul. secara samar-samar dia melihat seseorang tapi begitu samar meski daerah di penglihatannya begitu terang. Setelah penglihatan sesaatnya itu kesadaran Sasukepun menghilang.

 **Absolute Darkness**

 _Why? Mengapa hidupku begitu drama. Seolah-olah apa yang kulakukan memberikan karma instan bagiku. Aku ingin mati saja. Hidup di dunia payah ini begitu menyakitkan. Aku mengutuk siapapun yang membuatku. Be Gone Motherfucker._

 **Hours Later**

Secara perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan pupil mata berwarna onyx yang begitu kelam dan gelap. Hal yang paling awal ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih, lalu secara cepat bau obat-obat memaksa masuk melalui hidung.

"Rumah Sakit, kah?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Melihat tak ada cahaya yang masuk melalui ventilasi. Aku yakin aku sudah pingsan sudah lebih dari 4 atau 5 jam" ucapnya lagi, dia berniat menutup matanya kembali namun dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang menghimpit tangan kananya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, dia melihat surai merah. Dia mengetahui surai milik siapa itu. Ingin rasanya ia untuk mengelus surai merah tersebut namun ketika ia mengingat masa lalu hal itu ia batalkan dan air mata menggantikan aksi mengelus.

 _Tak seharusnya aku bersikap begini. Namun, aku tak tahu apa yang menahanku untuk tetap bersikap seperti ini kepadanya. Setidaknya aku akan membiarkannya tidur di tanganku._

Kelopak matanya secara perlahan kembali menyembunyikan iris mata Onyx pemuda tersebut.

"Good night, Rias"

 **T.B.C**

 **A/N : Terimakasih sudah memberi review dan feedback yang good sangad.**

 **Btw, itu seharusnya judul chap 1 kemaren dah wa hapus karena gak sesuai dengan plot awal tapi setelah publish wa baru sadar bahwa masih ada judulnya. jadi ya sudahlah wa malas ngegantinya :v.**

 **RnR yak :v**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki ~ Logout.**


End file.
